


A Troglodyte's Tears

by PatchDoesStuff



Series: SMP Oneshots [2]
Category: Horizon SMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Timeline, Canon Universe, Caves, Crying, Drabble, Guilt, Minecraft, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchDoesStuff/pseuds/PatchDoesStuff
Series: SMP Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186115





	A Troglodyte's Tears

Patch sat on the floor of her cave-home. She hadn't dug out a big hole for her to hide in, it was just large enough to fit all of her necessities. She sniffled softly to herself on that cramped floor, all of her emotions consuming her mind.

_If only things turned out differently..._

_If only things were_ the same _as they'd been._

"It's all my fault," the teen sobbed. "If only I wasn't so greedy..."

Patch got up, wiped her face as more tears came down, and took the pot that held her current cornflower from atop the furnace. She held it in her lap for comfort as she spiraled into more self-doubt and hatred.

"If only I hadn't run into that creeper, maybe everyone wouldn't be so upset with me..."

She knew, despite everything the her who'd done the bad things was still _her,_ and despite her sobs growing louder, nobody came to comfort her.

Nobody would ever come because she was hiding in the walls of the old mine. The mine had been hidden by the water that filled the hole she had made (by accident).

Even if someone heard her cries, they might think it was one of a Drowned.

Even if they knew it was her cries, Patch assumed that they wouldn't come to help. For she thought that they all hated her for her past decisions.


End file.
